Muscle Memory (1)
by naughtydogfanatic
Summary: Nathan Prescott is in love. (FIRST INSTALLMENT OF NATHAN PRESCOTT MINI-SERIES. Prescott oneshot. Warnings inside.)


Muscle Memory

 _ **WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES, MINOR ABUSE. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**_

 _A/N: This is something, I don't know what. My favorite character in LIS is Nathan Prescott. He's got problems and I really wanted to see more of that in his character development. This piece of writing is what came to be of my interest in his character and a hankering to write something sweet and hot, but kinda dark._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Nathan chewed softly at his lower lip as he watched her. He almost felt like a lion, stalking his prey, waiting for that perfect moment to pounce and have his catch squirming underneath him. Almost, because he already caught her months ago.

* * *

" _Amelia?" He tapped the short brunette on the shoulder. She jumped slightly, causing the locker handle in her hands to rattle, and turned around to meet the voice, surprised to be greeted with a friendly smile from Nathan Prescott. Amelia returned the smile out of politeness rather than familiarity, having never needed to associate with the Prescott boy before. She'd heard unsettling rumors about him but never bothered to think about them, deeming them unworthy of her precious time._

" _That's me."_

 _He reached into the pocket of his expensive trousers and pulled out a pink bifold wallet. Amelia's ID on the side displayed her ownership of the item. "Found this by the pool. Thought you might like it back." Nathan placed the wallet into her small hand. He noted that he was significantly larger than her._ _**Sheesh, she's tiny**_ _, he thought to himself._

 _Amelia's smile grew and she slipped the wallet into her grey messenger bag. "Thanks, Nathan. If I'm being honest with you, I didn't know even know it was missing." Some of her long chestnut hair slipped from behind her ear, dangling in her face. She tucked it back into place. A soft giggle spilled from the fuchsia lips that Nathan studied in the few seconds her eyes weren't placed on him. "I've been told more than once I'm a bit.."_

" _Clueless?" He offered. No patronizing tone coated his words but as she raised a brow, he realized it was what he said and not how he said it this time._

 _She shook her head. "Spacey." Nathan pursed his lips and nodded. That fit Amelia better than what he'd suggested._

" _So, what makes you spacey?"_

* * *

All that illuminated his dorm room was the projector that hung from the ceiling. For once, soft whale noises didn't echo off the walls. They bothered Amelia when she slept. Nathan got up from his crouched position next to his bed and decided to make himself a little more comfortable. He stripped himself from his every day clothing down to his boxers. Ever so carefully, he lowered himself onto the mattress beside the petite girl. She lay flat on her back, head turned a little away from him, chest rising and falling in her peaceful slumber.

As he lie on his side, propping himself up with one arm, Nathan's free hand placed itself over her knee. Slowly, his palm glided over the baby soft skin of her thigh. His lips parted slightly once his fingertips reached the lavender panties that hugged her small hips. Slipping his hand under the fabric, he cupped her core in his palm. A soft sigh fell from those fuchsia lips. Opting to not stimulate her any more in fear of waking her, Nathan pulled his hand out of the warmth of her panties. His palm slithered over the curves of her bra. Fingers traced figure eights around the entirety of her chest, even daring to rake over her protruding collarbones.

* * *

 _The two young adults swung their linked hands. Amelia's bare feet sunk into the sand of the beach she and Nathan strolled along. She giggled at the obvious difference between the sizes of their footprints. "You're like a giant, Nate."_

 _Grinning at the nickname, he teased, "You're like a mouse. Or a fairy. A mouse fairy. A fairy mouse." He chuckled at his own stupid comments. "Whatever, you're tiny."_

 _Amelia snorted and let go of Nathan's warm hand. She skipped ahead, white sneakers in hand, her powder blue sundress flapping around the creamy thighs that Nathan loved to sweetly kiss. "Hey! Wait up!" He laughed and jogged after her. Nathan caught up within seconds what with his legs being much longer than Amelia's. His strong arms wrapped around her small waist from behind and lifted her up, spinning them both in circles as she squealed._

 _Finally, he set her down, but kept his arms tight around her. They both stared out at the unknown that lay beyond the shimmering water of the bay._

 _Nathan breathed in her scent. She always smelled of strawberries. He nestled his head into the crook of her shoulder, pressing gentle sweet kisses to the skin, trailing from her neck to her collarbones. Amelia squirmed a little in his arms. "That tickles!"_

 _A smirk graced his candy colored lips. Nathan continued to pepper kisses upon her collarbones while she squirmed and laughed in his arms. "Nate! Ha- Stop, oh my god!"_

 _He laughed along with her. "No way, you're mine now, little girl."_

* * *

The corners of Nathan's lips twitched as his hand moved up to Amelia's neck. His hand wrapped so perfectly around her throat, as if it was meant to be there, as if she was molded to fit him.

His tongue darted over his bottom lip. Nathan wrapped his palm around Amelia's throat and squeezed. Nothing. He began to squeeze just a little harder until her precious face wrinkled in discomfort. Amelia turned her head towards Nathan, still in her deep sleep, and whimpered quietly. He squeezed a tiny bit harder until he finally elicited a sweet moan from her. Music to his ears.

* * *

" _Come." Nathan ordered. He sat back comfortably on his couch. His lap was wide open, ready to welcome her plump bottom. Amelia nodded and took small steps towards her lover. She stopped as she stood between his legs._

" _Sit."_

 _Amelia made herself comfortable straddling Nathan's lap. Nathan was smirking devilishly. He slipped his hands up her soft thighs and around to her rear, squeezing, one hand sliding up to rest at her waist._

" _Kiss me." he ordered again. She leaned down t_ _o his lips. Teasingly, she grazed her lips over his own. A low growl came from him and she quickly obeyed. Amelia captured his lips in a deep kiss. Her hands wandered to rest on his bare chest. All that remained clad to their figures were undergarments._ _His other hand slipped from her bum into the rose colored panties that hugged her. His thumb pressed against her clit, index and middle finger teasingly sliding along her folds. Amelia whimpered into their kiss and rocked her hips against his palm. Nathan granted her wish and plunged his fingers deep into her heat. Immediately, she pushed herself down onto his hand, pulling back from Nathan's lips, pressing heated kisses to the skin of his neck._

" _Ah ah ah." The hand that rested on her waist snapped up to grip her neck in a flash. His hand wrapped around her tiny throat and he straightened her in front of him. He curled the fingers still inside her. Her back arched. He elicited a groan from deep in her chest._

" _Good girl." He cooed._

* * *

Nathan released Amelia's throat. Her face relaxed. She turned onto her side and nuzzled herself into Nathan's chest. He grinned, wrapping his arm around her back, pressing her against him. In doing so, he had tickled her spine a little, and she began to squirm, finally rousing from her slumber. She reached up, rubbing her eyes.

"Nate? You're awake?" Amelia turned her head and looked at his alarm clock. "It's 2 a.m. Are you alright?" She looked up at him.

Nathan was smiling down at her. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?"

She nodded and laid flat against the bed once again. "How long have you been up?"

"Well.. I haven't gone to sleep yet."

"What? Are you sure you're okay?"

Nathan nodded. He took in every detail he could of his beautiful lover.

"I like watching you sleep." He moved to hover over her, peppering gentle kisses to her cheeks. He had gotten in the habit of doing this. "You're so peaceful and innocent. I could look at you for hours."

Amelia's face turned as red as a tomato. She smiled wide, her hands slipping into his dirty blonde hair. "Aren't you sweet?"

"Like sugar." He laughed. Laying on top of her, and being careful not to crush her, he closed his eyes.

* * *

" _I saw you, Nate! I fucking saw you!"_

" _Oh my god, Amelia, Victoria pulls this shit all the time!" Nathan yelled. His hands pulled at his hair as he paced around his room. Amelia sat on the couch. Her aura seemed to be a fiery red, all the anger radiating off of her in waves._

" _And you didn't do shit! You let her touch your fucking crotch, are you kidding me?"_

" _I'm not good at people, I don't know how to respond to that! She doesn't mean shit, what's the use in doing anything?"_

 _Nathan thought back to the incident Amelia was thinking of. Earlier that day, Victoria was chatting with Nathan before Jefferson's class began. She "dropped" her phone and bent down to get it, accidentally placing her hand over the crotch of Nathan's pants for some kind of balance to keep from falling over as she picked up the device. Nathan's face had gone red simply from the action, not even noticing his girlfriend fuming in the doorway._

" _You do something to make her stop pulling that, dumbass!" She snarled. Her usual sweet persona was taken over by her possessive nature._

" _Is it that fucking hard for you to realize that I don't give a fuck about her?!" He shouted back. Amelia stood up and stepped closer to him, causing him to stop his pacing and stand in front of her._

" _Yeah, Nate, it is when you don't fucking say anything! She's always all over you and you know it makes me upset but oh! Oh no!" She spun in circles, waving her arms in dramatic motions mockingly. "She doesn't mean anything, it's all you, Amelia, I love you! Yadda fucking yadda, Nathan." She mocked._

" _Amelia, stop."_

" _No, Nathan! No! I'm not gonna stop until you do something about her!"_

" _Amelia-"_

" _Shut up! Just stop! How would you like it if I rubbed my ass up against Warren fucking Graham? Bet he's a lot fuckin-"_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _Amelia held her stinging cheek. Nathan stared at his hand that was frozen in the air in front of him. He gulped._

 _She stared up at him in shock. Amelia didn't even cry, she was so taken aback by his actions. He didn't wait for her to say anything until he pulled her into his arms. Even though she squirmed and grumbled for her release, he locked his grip on her. Finally, she gave up fighting and slumped in his arms. Tears finally fell and her small body shook with sobs._

 _Nathan did all he could to hold his sobs in as he whispered strings of apologies into her ear. He kissed her cheeks lovingly._

" _I love you. Oh god, I love you. I love you endlessly and you're the only thing that matters and you're the only good thing in my life and you're all I've got and I have always tried to be and will continue to try even harder to be everything you could ever want and need. I love you, Amelia, I love you, I love you so much."_

* * *

Amelia rubbed his back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"What're you thinking about?"

Nathan opened his eyes and chuckled. He propped himself up with his arms on either side of her head. "Do I ever think about anything besides you?"

She smirked. "I mean, you're a photographer, so you've gotta think about your subjects, don't you?"

"You, you are my subject. Actually, ya know what?" Nathan perked up. He slipped from her legs and got up off the bed. Picking up a _very_ pricey camera, he stood over her. "Stay just like that."

Nathan stared into the viewfinder. Once he could take in all of Amelia on the screen, he pushed a button and the shutter sounded.

"Now that, that one was good."

Amelia grinned. "I'd do the same but, your art is instant. I don't think you could stay still for hours while I work with my brushes."

Nathan laughed. "Hey, I could try!"

"We tried already! You kept wanting to see it every second and messed up your pose!" She giggled.

Nathan set the camera down and scratched the back of his neck, smiling. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

Amelia motioned for Nathan to come back to the bed. He did so and knelt next to her, his face leveled with hers.

"You know I love you, right?"

Nathan raised a brow and nodded. "I love you, too."

"Endlessly?"

He grinned. "Endlessly."

"Then come back to bed."

He obeyed her request and slipped in next to her. Cuddled up with one another, Amelia drifted to sleep almost instantly, mumbling a soft "goodnight" to him.

Nathan smiled as he held his lover in his arms. He was happy and in love and his medication was working and everything was great.

For the most part.

He could almost hear the gun speaking to him from it's place under the bed.


End file.
